Angelic Layer
by ALpein
Summary: SasuNaru//Naruto moves to Tokyo to start Junior High there only to be sucked into the excitement of the game Angelic Layer, meeting new people/friends/family along the way. But can he stand the pressure of it all? Angelic Layer x Naruto


**EDIT//// So', I'm redid this chapter a tiny bit. The first chapter will stay the same though a few minor but kinda' important changes. Kinda'. And I know this chapter was just like the first episode but I wasn't really sure how to start it. xD**

**Trust me, this won't be like the series except for the fact that he enters the tournament looking for his **_**dad**_**. Not mom, dad. So sorry, I'm also fixing other stories too. Sorry.**

**--**

**Hullo. It's Aplein. This is a new story that mixes the awesome Naruto with the awesome Angelic Layer. Have you not seen Angelic Layer? You fuckin' better! It's so fuckin' amazin'! Anyway, my other stories... I need to find some insperation for those. Cough. Enjoy.**

**Warnings : SasuNaru, one-sided others x Naru, lemons, limes, cussing, and it's kinda' shouta considering they're kinda' young. Kinda'...**

**LOVE~**

-- Welcom to Tokyo --

"Excuse me," a young blond boy said to an older man, "But do you know where… This exit is?" He held up a piece of paper and pointed to said exit name.

The man nodded, smiling calmly as he pointed in a direction across from them.

The boy grinned happily, brightening up the whole station, "Thank you so much!"

And with that, the child ran towards the exit, waving behind him before fiddling with his backpack to create a comfortable position.

Uzumaki Naruto, age thirteen, and currently moving in with his aunt to start life in Tokyo, smiled in joy as he finally found the exit he was looking for. He squinted as the sun blinded him for a moment before adjusting to the light.

As he walked out of the train station, a loud round of cheers erupted from all around him. Startled, the blond looked up, in shock of what he was seeing. On the giant screen in the plaza was a beautiful red haired woman with white armor covered in interesting blue patterns. Her helmet hid her eyes but that didn't change the fact she was gorgeous. Naruto squeaked however, when another more brutal looking woman entered with a punch to the other's face.

The young boy ran into the crowd to get a better look, staring in curiosity at the battle.

"Why are they fighting?" He though aloud before two little children, seemingly in kindergarten, ran into him and cheering, "Angelic Layer, Angelic Layer!"

Naruto gave them a strange confused look, "Gelatin Loafer?" What the hell was that?

The children looked at him as if he were the dumbest person on this side of Japan before screaming "Angelic Layer!!"

The boy flinched before looking back at the screen. He gasped as the beautiful woman got punched and kicked repeatedly but she seemed to be defending a bit.

It was because that brute woman was stronger, bigger. Naruto sighed and looked down sadly, not able to look. When your small, you never win. He knew that to well, being the shortest in every grade. Even the girls were taller. He was always the one who got beat up. The boy was interrupted from his thoughts as the crowd roared. Naruto looked at the screen, his expression turning to awe.

The woman clad in white bounced back after the beating, pushing the brute woman back with a series of harsh punches and kicks before jumping high in the air.

From her back came two giant angel wings, flexing beautifully in the light of the arena floor. Between her hands formed a ball of what he guessed energy and… Light?

Before he knew it, the ball hit the big woman, knocking her full out of the arena.

It was quiet for a moment before the crowd erupted in another fit of hysterical cheers.

"Kushina… Wins!"

Naruto continued staring before grinning madly and taking one of the little kids' hands in his own, jumping up and down in joy, "She won! She won! Even though she's smaller, she defeated a person much bigger!"

"Those aren't people.'

Naruto turned around to meet a tall man in a lab coat and a mask covering the lower half of his face. The kindergarteners ran away scared.

"They're angels."

The blond looked skeptical but awe struck at the same time. Angels? That sounds too good to be true but still…

"They're really dolls controlled by others," the man seemed to smirk behind his mask giving a wary feeling to the surrounding pedestrians but Naruto didn't seem to catch it as he looked at Athena.

"That's a doll?! No way!"

"Yes, yes, they're toys filled with high-tech equipment," he stated, fixing his mask absentmindedly, "It's a game where you let your angels fight one another."

The smaller of the two looked at the screen then back, "That's Angelic layer?"

"Yup!" The man said, standing proudly.

"So…" The masked man looked down at the young boy, ", If they're just… Toys, does that mean I can get them at the toy store?"

Naruto looked at the man, his eyes full of hope and determination that, yes, he could go buy one and play this game as well. The man chuckled, finding the expression quite cute.

"Of course." He had to step back at the sheer brightness that the small blond beamed.

"But it'll cost quite a pretty penny… Still want one?"

He quickly nodded his head before asking the obvious question of where to buy this toy.

The man fiddled with his mask again, "At any toy or electronic store of course. If you see a symbol of an egg with wings, you can purchase an angel at that location."

After a few minutes of rambling about Angelic Layer and what not, he turned back to Naruto, "Understand… Where did you go?!"

--

Naruto let his eyes wander the giant store, his hands gripping his backpack straps in excitement and wonder. Walking slowly, observing his surroundings and stopping once in a while to look at a knick knack or the like before a cute young woman in a pink outfit and a big bow and crown pendant on her chest, which seemed to be the uniform here, came up to him with a warm smile. "Are you looking for something dear?"

"Well," He fidgeted, suddenly feeling shy as the woman just tilted her head, "I'm looking for… A doll."

"A doll you say? Can you be more specific?" She leaned down with her hands resting on her knees as the boy started making arm motions. "Well… It's white and really big! And – "

"What are you doing, bothering the kind lady?!" The woman and boy were startled by the sudden appearance that was the creepy masked man in the lab coat.

Without warning, he grabbed Naruto's wrist and ran towards an isle while the woman just stared. "…"

--

Naruto was once again awe struck. There were tons of miniature outfits and items, like for normal dolls but with an even bigger selection.

"Here," The man said, handing Naruto an egg with small wings attached to the sides. "This is an angel's egg. That very angel you saw before came from an egg just like this."

The child inspected the item in his hands.

"Oh!" The blond looked up, "And you'll need this… And this! And one of these! And this, of course!"

The older male started to toss various items into the kid's arms. He almost fell over from the load.

"Oh, um… Would you teach me? To play Angelic Layer?"

The male looked down, his face showing that he's thinking. "You want to play?"

"Yes, I do! Very much," Naruto beamed once again.

"Alright. What's your name?"

The child smiled happily; glad to have found a teacher so soon. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I'm thirteen years old!"

"You can call me… Mr. Scarecrow."

He pointed both hands in the direction of the entrance.

"Quick! To the cashier!"

"Y-yes!"

And with that, the small boy ran towards the front leaving the masked man behind.

"Ah, and now – "

"There he is!"

Mr. Scarecrow looked over to see the female from before but accompanied by two strong looking security guards.

"That's him! He's the one who took that little boy by force!"

He quickly started defending himself at the accusation but they would have none of that as the guards grabbed him and dragged him away. "No! Wait! You have it all wrong! I would do no such thing… Unhand me!"

--

"Mr. Scarecrow! I bought everything!" As Naruto entered the isle, he tilted his head. Mr. Scarecrow was nowhere to be found.

"Mr. Scarecrow?" He searched the second isle over with no luck.

He sighed, "There was still more I wanted to ask him. Oh well, I better get to Tsunade Baa-chan's house before it gets… To… Wait!"

Naruto hurriedly put down his bags and opened his frog wallet.

"What?! I can't get on a train with thirty yen!"

--

Tsunade sat at the couch, flipping through the channels since she found nothing of interest before she heard the doorbell ring.

"About time." She mumbled, turning off the television and walking to the front door.

"Brat, where have you… You look like you walked all the way here!"

The busty woman ushered the small panting blond in. His face was a beat red but he was covered in sweat and looked utterly exhausted. Naruto smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck, "Well, I kinda' did."

She looked at him incredulously before she began to scold him, "You know there are at _least _three stops from here to Tokyo, right?"

Naruto shrugged but his smile didn't fall. "Sorry," he said, "But I went shopping."

Tsunade looked at him before she snorted. "Girly boy."

The smaller blond pouted angrily though it just looked cute and frustrated, "Baa-chan!"

A vein twitched on the woman's forehead before she put the boy in a headlock and noogied him while he just howled in pain, "Don't call me old you brat!"

"Okay, I'm sorry, I'm sooorryyy! I'll never say it again!" They both know that wasn't true but she didn't bother with it.

Gathering her cool, Tsunade let go of Naruto's head while he sniffled and rubbed it to try and sooth the aching. She looked over at the various bags. "At least show me what you got~"

At that, the small boy perked up as the elder opened up the biggest box and looked at it for a moment before a shocked expression appeared on her face. Was that…

"That's Angelic Layer." Tsunade nearly jumped as a cheery looking blond crawled next to her, pointing to the egg she was currently holding. "I can make my own personal angel with that!" Naruto's cheeks tinted pink while his smile was so sweet, the busty woman could have sworn she got cavities.

"I see…" She continued staring at the egg before carefully putting it down.

Naruto seemed oblivious to the sudden change in Tsunade's attitude and got up quickly, "Can you tell me where the bath is Baa-chan?"

Looking up, she just smiled before pointing to a hallway before instructing, "Down that hall and to the left." The child gave her a thankful grin before rushing in that direction. Tsunade went back to staring at the egg, concern written all over her face. Who knew he'd get into it too. Maybe it ran in their blood…

Not even a minute later, the hyper boy ran back in before picking up the angel's egg. "It said you're supposed to open it in the bath!"

--

Naruto relaxed in the bath for a few minutes before sitting up and taking the egg he had placed on the floor earlier and held it high above his head so he could stare at it. The lights reflecting off the liquid inside the egg created a soft bluish and gray glow that was soothing. Without reading the directions, he opened the egg gently, half the thick liquid poured over the egg as the boy stared at the doll inside.

Carefully, he picked up the shell of a female's body. It was a gray color and you could see every joint and where everything connected. There was neither face nor hair, he wasn't to that part yet but it was still pretty creepy looking.

"Aw, don't worry doll, I'll make you look cool," Naruto was looking over the edge of the tub with his arms stretched with the doll in his hands.

--

As soon as his bath was over, Naruto rushed into his new room, looking in interest for but a moment, and opened up everything he'd bought. It wasn't a lot when he really got down to it but it was enough to make his doll. Opening a package, he pulled out a very long wig. It was a bright red color and beautifully shiny. It looked so real but he went back to what he was doing.

Placing the wig on top of the toy, he took a pair of scissors he'd taken from the living room and began adjusting the hair to his liking. He kept it long but cut the bangs except for the sides, which he kept long. Smiling in excitement, he took three small hair ties and tied up the very end of her hair and attaching a tiny gold bell. Then he did the same to her long sideburns.

Naruto looked extremely proud. The hair was cute but cool at the same time, a serious style.

Getting up and placing what resembled a laptop on the desk in his new room and opened it, the small boy began to inspect the item. It had nine buttons, three green, three red and three blue. Attaching a small circular platform, the blond actually started to read the instructions.

"Okay, so I place these rings here," He took two pale yellow rings and placed it on the platform and pressed a button as it said. It started to glow and the rings began to levitate created a cylinder big enough for the doll.

Placing the toy inside, it began to float and various questions appeared on the screen of the 'laptop'.

"Hmm… I want her to be small like me. So… She'll be a light weight fighter!"

Entering that, along with other information, he looked at the doll. There was skin now. It was tanned like his, only a bit deeper. She also had a face but here eyes were closed. A beeping sound caught Naruto's attention. Looking back at the screen, he saw he had to enter a name. "A name…"

The boy looked at the doll for a moment before entering the characters to spell 'Kyuubi'.

Once he pressed enter, Kyuubi's eyes opened to reveal narrow golden eyes. They were both beautiful and mature, the opposite of him and he enjoyed that. But she was small like him. Naruto gasped as it smiled at him before smiling back. The rings lowered and she fell off the platform, catching her before she hit the floor.

"Kyuubi, we're going to be best friends," He pet the girl's hair before getting up and putting on his walrus cape since it was time for bed. Turning off the lights, Naruto got under the comforter and sheets before placing the red headed doll near him on the pillow.

"Tomorrow is my first day of middle school," the small boy said absentmindedly, "I hope it turns out well."

It was quiet as he lay there for a few minutes before turning his head to Kyuubi.

"Goodnight," Naruto whispered before snuggling into the bed. Maybe he'd see dad here in Tokyo.

--

**Well? I copied a lot from the first episode. Most of it. But not really. Changed it quite a bit.  
Did you like it? Because I have no clue. Cookies if you know who Mr. Scarecrow is. xD;**

**Review please. Though there isn't much to review yet. x3**


End file.
